Many emergency response services utilize Time Division Multiplexing-based systems as an interface for their public safety answering points. Such E911 networks often have a limited allocation of E911 trunks. IP Multimedia Subsystem networks can utilize Emergency Call Session Control Functions to connect with the E911 trunks.